The I Like Writing17 EP
by The Zombie Within
Summary: This will be a series or a group, or an album or whatever you want to call it of raps I wrote for the Amazing World of Gumball. The first chapter contains the rap I posted a little bit ago. I am just using the one I already posted to start this. Some will have cussing and some will be very violent. COVER WAS DRAWN BY EVELIOANDZGROUP!
1. The Rap

The Rap

**Hello my adoring fans, and welcome to the I Like Writing17 EP. This will contain my TAWOG raps, here is the first, enjoy. (It is the songfic I posted called "The **

**Rap", I'm only using it to start this off.)**

Words in **Bold **represent Gumball rapping. Words in _Italics _represent me (Ty The Wolf, check him out in EvelioandZgroup's story "The Station".) rapping. Underlined represents talking. One last thing, I entitled this, "Fight!" and tells the story of a rogue soldier, Gumball, through 1st person view, both Gumball and Ty and plays through the beat of the song Mosh, by Eminem. So enjoy.

**You never really know when a war's over until the president announces it. But sometimes… you just wanna do something about it, but you can't. **_Yeah, but you can do one thing_, **What's that Ty. **_FIGHT!_

(Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless you FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

(Verse 1)

_It was just normal night, not long ago, and there was a little president about to blow. But a country took his wife, and now he wants to take their life. _**He then wanted to start an all out strife. So he took his little men and hopped on a plane, acting like it was going to be easy as if it was a game. **_He was confident, not a worry he had, but he did not realize what he did was sad. He cared more about war, more about death, it was because of his whore, that got the pilot shot in the chest. _**He died, it was over for him. But I didn't have time to hum a tribute hymn. He was a good man with a great family. A wife, an infant and a daughter that was three. **_The man who died, that was my bro. I just couldn't take it no mo'. I took my gun, not even hesitant, I pulled the trigger, and killed the president. _

(Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

(Verse 2)

_I was rouge, now a traitor to my country, now all the soldiers were there to hunt me. _**So I jumped out of the plane without any pain, not a single bullet hit me, the mother fuckers don't have aim. My reputation went from good to bad, I was actually, in a way, glad. I put an end to the ridiculousness of America, but the president, that was something extra.**

**No more war, that's what I expected, but I was soon corrected. **_It only took a few days for my squad to find me, but they all were ready to grind me. What I did was unforgivable, no doubt it was dumb. But the smartest thing I did was pull the trigger and fire that gun. Cause we all would've died, the president must've had an overdose. I'd like to welcome y'all to the One Man War._

(Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

(Verse 3/Final Verse)

**After a year of fighting, I didn't get anywhere, the only thing I was implant bullets everywhere. **_Everything was the opposite of myintention, peace was the thought of my invention. But no, I was stuck in Afghanistan, shooting soldiers from both sides down man by man. _**The only one who fought with me was a man named Stan, but he died from a man hiding in the sand. He was the only one who didn't try to kill me, and I lost him. He was just a friend that I met in Austin. I blew a fuse that day, NO more forgiveness, I'll bring them THEM and pestilence. I'll bring THEM down on my own. 2 years later I finished what I started, my own rally for peace was no longer discarded. **_It was now in effect, I wan now king, I was now the boss of this whole thing, I became the president, through the nice people of the USA, oh how long I waited for this day._

(Final Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

**Well there you go, my first songfic/rap. It took me a LONG time to come up with the lyrics, and I'm not so good at rhyming, so sorry if the lyrics didn't make that mush sense. I hoped you enjoyed and I plan to do more in the future. So R&R, like XDXD47, reviews let me know people are reading and they also help me improve. So this is I Like Writing17, signing off.**


	2. Faith In You

**And after a really long time, the EP is back with its second track. This next edition is a song I wrote with my band. The following song is an original called "Faith In You" and deals with losing your trust in somebody special overtime. We wrote this song after our guitarist found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. ****The story to this takes place 20 years in the future from the show. Gumball finds Penny has been cheating on him and realizes she has been lying to him in the past as well. The song plays in his mind.**

* * *

**Quick Key:**

**Italics= Signing**

**(Parentheses)= Rapping**

Gumball walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He had tears in his eyes. He had just walked into Penny's house and caught her making-out with another person. He was shocked. He didn't say anything the whole time he was there, he just stood there and then left. Recalling the incident he just experienced he began to realize all the things she was also possibly lying about. He took out his photo album and began looking through it. He was cutting Penny out of all the pictures. Though, he did have something in mind.

**(Song Begins)**

_[Chorus]_

_I've lost all faith in you!_

_Unsatisfied with the things you do!_

_(You're trying to change the way I see you, but I wont so you don't need to.)_

_Remembering the lies that you've thrown at me!_

_You're no longer the trustable person that I used to see!_

_(So long story short.)_

_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

_[Music Break]_

_[Verse One]_

_(I remember the first day I saw you,_

_(I had enough love to fill a bayou._

_(But now I drain,_

_(That love out,_

_(Now that I discovered what you were really about.)_

_ Deceitful,_

_Ungrateful,_

_You're such a deceptionist._

_And now I know,_

_That this is,_

_probably for the best._

_(And now I can say that...)_

_[Chorus]_

_I've LOST all faith in you!_

_Unsatisfied with the things you do!_

_(You're trying to change the way I see you, but I won't so you don't need to.)_

_Remembering the LIES that you've thrown at me,_

_You're no longer the trustable person that I used to see,_

_(So long story short,)_

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_[Verse Two]_

_(I know now the pain you meant,_

_(You did it for your own content._

_(But now you know with what I deal,_

_(You just don't know how hard this feels,_

_(But just forget it, it's over_

_(You're no longer my four-leaf-clover._

_(And I'm guessing it's safe to say the you're,)_

_Deceitful,_

_Ungrateful, _

_You're such a deceptionest._

_But now I know,_

_That this is,_

_Probably for the best._

_(And now I can say that...)_

_[Chorus]_

_I've LOST all faith in you!_

_Unsatisfied with the things you do!_

_(You're trying to change the way I see you, but I won't so you don't need to.)_

_Remembering the LIES that you've thrown at me!_

_You're no longer the trustable person that I used to see._

_(So long story short,)_

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_[Bridge]_

_And you don't see,_

_How you've hurt me._

_You don't see WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_

_But you need to,_

_realize,_

_That this war is not yet WON!_

_And I don't want you,_

_breathin',_

_You UNGRATEFUL HEATHEN!_

_[Chorus]_

_I've LOST all faith in you!_

_Unsatisfied with the things you do!_

_(You're trying to change the way I see you, but I won't so you don't need to.)_

_Remembering the LIES that you've thrown at me!_

_You're no longer the trustable person that I used to see._

_(So long story short,)_

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_(**Song Ends**)_

Gumball finished cutting Penny out of the last photo in the album. The photo was of him and Penny hugging each other with the words "Together 4-Ever" at the bottom.

* * *

_Thanks for reading y'all and review and vote for this story on the "2013 Ceremony"._


End file.
